AW! It's a new 'Kid'
by emoHippy1
Summary: kid goes on a mission to kill a kisin and returnes to a 'odd ' MAKA. Kid x Maka.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

Ok sorry to you soma fans, but I'm pro kid x maka. Ok so basically in this story kid goes on a mission and comes back a few months later to see maka preggers (I love that word). Now on with the story (p.s. don't worry to flame I know its suckish.) Guess who maka's baby daddy is ;-) first one to get it right gets mentons.

* * *

><p>Kid's P.O.V<p>

Ahh home sweet home, WAIT is that picture 5 cemtimeters to far to the left. "Patty! Liz! Get your unsymmetricl faces down here!"

'sweatdrop' "Oh hi Kid your back already."

"Yes now why is this picture 5 centimeters to the left.!"

" Um it's not 'cus I'm hidding a coloring of a girrafe Patty drew." Liz said in a rocky tone.

" Would you mind moving it then, because you are a terrible liar." I said

" Um ok." So she moved it back and everything went downhill from there. Patty had drawn a girrafe it wasn't even symmetrical.

" 1.2.3. let the fit begin. " said Liz sitting down on the couch filing her nails.

" Gah why Patty why! The spots aren't even round! Garbage,garbage unsymmetrical garbage." It pretty much went like that till I calmmed down a bit.

" You finnished screaming there Kiddo to talk to your friends," Liz asked .

" Um yah wheres Patty anyways." I asked Liz. Thats when her face dropped.

" Oh just helping Maka with something." Liz answered slowly as if she was trying not to let something slip.

* * *

><p>Liz's P.O.V<p>

I had seriously tought I would let out that Maka is pregnate. The only people that know are Patty,Death,Tsubaki,and me she speccificly told me not to tell, I don't even know who the father is and I'm her best friend. I really should be more carefull when speaking.

" How about we go see if Pattys finnished helping Maka. Then we can go see some shoes I saw at the mall yesterday." I suggested said.

" O.K. How about we ask the gang to join us." At the end of his scentence I paled .

" Um- ok I guess." I stuttered. Oh joy , I hope Patty and Maka are way better liars then me, well they kept it a secret this long. I crossed my fingers , and quickly crossed my fingers as I walked out the door with Kid trailing behind.

* * *

><p>A.N<p>

was it good bad any questions. sorry for grammer mistakes don't be scared to review or pm ok.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Well sorry for not updating in like forever but I had a lot to do I am currently in my room eating cold pizza from a party my mom made me go to and its 12:20 so enjoy

With maka and patty ( maka is living in her apartment buy soul is living at the DWMA since he is a death wepon. )

Maka's P.O.V

Guh I'm only a few months along ,and Patty is already helping me paint the baby's room. I dont even know what the baby is,but I guess I'm ok that Patty is only painting the room green with week she asked me if she can paint the babys room,when I said mabey she showed me a painting of a girrafe she drew. To tell you the truth it was really nice, but yesterday I guess Liz saw it 'cus she called me and asked me if I knew why Patty drew it. Then she told me Patty drew the girrafe on Kid's wall,but Patty told me they fixed it so I won't tell Kid about it. I think hanging out with patty is going to be a great way to prepare for the baby. I mean seriously right now she is playing pattycake ( pun not intended) by herself, and not to long ago she asked me for a picture book. I have some free time right now while the paints drying so what to do. Then Patty said something I never put much tought to " Hay Maka whats the babys name gona be?" Oh my Death (haha instead of god) I can't name the baby Kid because his/her dad Isn't Shinigami yet! Come to think of it what am I going to tell Kid ,or anybody for that matter. " Hello Maka-Chan are you ok do you need Onee-Chan or Tsubaki? " " What? Oh sorry I just spaced out. " "OK!" Patty said her face so much like a kids. Oh shit (haha Maka curssed) Kid what am I going to tell him. ' Knock ,knock ,knock ,knock ,knock, knock, knock, knock.' Wait who knocks 8 times why why must this happen. "Patty come on lock the room quick." "Okie-dokie Maka-chan.!" Patty excamed. So I opened the door to see Kid I tried to stay calm, but joy won. " KID your back." I yelled as I jumped into his arms. " Hello Maka symetricall as ever." He said smirking before giving me a kiss,which turned into a make-out session really quick. " Aw ! You look as cute as girrafs." Patty said. Leave it to her to make this awkward. "Um sorry Patty ,but can you go make us some tea I need to talk to Kid" " Ok Maka right on it." with that she left to the kitchen." Ok Kid lets sit on the couch" "Sure Maka. " he answered " Ok I need to tell you something promise not to get mad" he nodded" well kid um I'm pregenat." " What." as he said that I was worried he would regect the baby or me." Maka thats wonderful!" he said picking me up."Really Kid" I asked"Really" he said and gave me a kiss which again turned very heated very fast.'click' " Hahaha I'm gona show Tsubaki and Onee-Chan." Dear lord Patty.

* * *

><p>Hahaha I had to add fluff and awkwardness. And aprildragonfire16 was first to guess the dad so check out her account. Thanks to all you people who reviewed and prepare for more next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A. N. I'm back ! As you may not know I made a deal with DaughterofZues007 so I had to update. Warning Preverted Kid!

* * *

><p>Kids P.O.V<p>

" Patty!" I yelled.

" Hu Kiddo ?" Patty asked.

" Why did you take a picture of Maka and me making out ?" I asked

" Oh 'cus big sister would want to see this moment. "

'facepalm' " Patty guess what, I just told Kid we're pregenant." My beautifly symetricall angel piped.

" Yayz ! Wait Kid got you pregers?" Patty asked . Wait what !

" Why is she so confused who the dad is! I mean seriously were we not just making out right now." I yelled .

'sweatdrop' " Because nobody knows ,but your dad that we you know...Um."

Maka explained turning slightly red. I mean I'm pretty sure I am to ,well who woulden't be. "Oh yah that was kind of awkward."

( i'm not making this rated m you pervs and I bet you wanna know what happened thats so embarrising.)I chuckled 'forgetting' to say and the best fucking ( hahaha Kid curssed.) day of my life well, one of them.

" Kid you know your nose is bleeding right." said Maka stepping closer to me and before I knew it

"Maka...Chop!" (like i'd forget the chop)

" haha Kid is bleeding!" yelled Patty like a madman.

" Uh. That hurt honey ,still can you hit again for it to be symetricll.?" I asked hopefully.

" Hell no!" Maka screamed .

"Fi-" I never finished my sentence , because of that acurrsed 'beep beep beep' of my phone.

"I'z thats Onee-chan ?" Patty asked sounding much like child in need of proper English grammer. I nodded looking at the text , it read

' Kid are we still going to the mall? ~Liz' Opps I forgot all about that and replied

'Yes may (haha iI pictured him all proper and polite when texting) you call Tsubaki and Black*star. I will get Soul and Chrona. ~DtK'

'ugh Fiiiinnnneeee (somebodys moody ) we'll meet at 3 in the foodcourt , get lunch ,and then I'll go to Marceloe's shoe store. ~Liz' With that I closed my phone and turned to Maka

"Who other than Patty knows about the baby and who the dad is?" I questioned.

" Let's see your dad,Liz,Tsubaki know I'm pregnant , but only your dad knows your the father." she answered.

"Ok can we tell the others it's killing me to know that more than half our group knows ?"

" Ok just promise me we can be alone to talk for a bit ,or maybe -" right after that word she grabbed my tie and kissed me. It was slow and passionate just like That nite.

" Kid you're bleeding Again." (kids a perv) Oh shit Maka's gona kick my ass.

" You sir are lucky I want this child to have a father." Dear lord thank you! I prayed in my mind.

"Hey Kiddo Maka-chan aren't we going to the mall!" Patty yelled.

" Ok lets go Maka . Come on Patty we're going to get Chrona a-" I was interupted by Patty yelling

"Yauzle Chrona's gona go come on slowpokes!"

" Oh yah Kid in your abcense Patty got a boyfriend." Maka ,the angle carrying my child,said.

" Let me guess it's Chrona." I laughed. Maka smiled then nodded.(yah I'm a PattyxChrona lover deal with it.)

"We should get Soul and give Patricia some alone time with Chrona." I said

" Ok Kiddo he's at Death Sythe HQ right now." she mummbled against my chest .

" So basicly the Death room." I smirked

"Yah ,but it doesn't sound as 'cool' in Souls words." she laughed.

" Ok come on we could talk to our fathers about the baby while we're there." I stated.

(time skip at Death room)

"Hello father ,Death sythe spirit,marie,azuza,justin,and soul ." I said bowing .

"Waz'up son ." my father said ridiculously.

"Um may me ,and Maka speak to you,and Spirit?" I asked

" Sure come on Spirit. Marie (hHa you probably expercted azuza) you're in charge." My dad said .

'sweatdrop'" Um yes sir you can count on me." marie laughed four of us walked out of the Death room ,and into the hallway.

" Ok so Papa don't get mad at Kid after what I tell you" my angel said.

" Sure think Maka you can always count on your Papa." Spirit said . ' sweatdrop x3'

" Ok well Spirit um I kind of got your daughter pregnant." I said sheepishly

"You what. What the fuck I will kill you shinigami jr. you de-flowered my little girl. And know I'm a grandpa it makes me feel old." Spirit laughed out hystaricly trying to strangle me.

" Reaper/Maka ... Chop" Maka and my father yelled.

" Oh ,and Kid Reaper chop ,thats for creating a child." my father said.

" But honorable father you gave me a chop already when you saw Maka and me um you know creating this child." I said (now you know how Lord death knows who the dad is and what was emmbarising at the top)

"Yes ,but I gave Maka a chop then to,and when I questioned her about the child,so you deserved another chop too." he countered.

" Fine can we get Soul and go to the mall?" I asked.

"Okie-dokie and buy me a chicken panini and Olong tea (it tastes realy good) from the Cafe'and if Excaliber's there tell him his mail in rebate is ready." (excaliber's mentioned).

What the heck is he talking about I understand the panini and tea its his Mcdonalds and pepsi, but what mail in rebate.

" Um okaay." I said .

" Come on Kid lets get Soul." Maka said . We walked into the Death room to see Justin screaming at Marie telling her to speak up,Azuza trying to find her glasses,Soul sitting on a cross,and uter chaos.

" Um Soul wana go to the mall?" We asked.

" Sure as long as you guys get me out of here." he said

(time skip to the mall)

All 8 of us ,not including Ragnarok, were currently at the Death City Mall eating the normal Pizza and Smoothie lunch. As soon as we finished Maka stood up and said " Um guys I have to say something." silence drifted trough the table.

" I'm pregnant." gasps came from the boys' mouth

" And its Kids." this time everyone gasped except for Patty.

" Wait you mean Kid got into your pants . Wow I was starting to think he was gay." Black*star said then the table started laughing.

" To tell you the truth when you told me you were pregnant I couldn't think of who inpregnated you." Tsubaki said shyly

" Wow Maka I didn't even know you were with Kid ,and I'm your partner." Soul chuckled

" Me neither." Liz said

" Congrats guys " Chrona said quietly ,but louder than before.

" Oh yah onee-chan look at this pic-y I took of them." Patty says as she shows everyone the picture she took earlyer.

" Wow I know you already did it , but were you trying to make another kid." Liz laughed. Maka started blushing a light pink.

" Wow Kid when you want to you can get to work ,seriously it looks like you're attacking Maka's mouth ." Black*star said.

" I now understand why Maka used to come home late." Soul joked.

" Oh so thats why I hear-ed noises a lot at night." Patty said just realizing everything. Then everyone started laughing even Chrona.

" Well lets get shopping !" Liz yelled

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

hahahaha longest chapter yet next chapter is the shopping spree.

Take that Daughter of Zues007.


End file.
